


Noční jízda

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drunk Wilson, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noční jízda

Noc prořízl ostrý zvuk motoru. Na obzoru se objevila motorka, jejíž rychlost se pomalu ale jistě snižovala. U jedné z pouličních lamp zcela zastavila. Její majitel si sejmul helmu, vytáhl důmyslně schovanou hůl a slezl z motorky. Rozhlédl se. Moc se mu nelíbilo, že by měl nechat svůj dopravní prostředek na ulici ve dvě ráno, ale nic jiného mu nezbývalo.

Když mu přišla esemeska, že sem má přijet, tak se mu opravdu nechtělo. Zrovna měl rozehranou hru na play stationu. Ale stejně prohrával… A také, ač by si to nikdy nepřiznal, pocítil potřebu oplatit Wilsonovi jeho starost. Kolikrát ho musel na šrot opilého vyzvedávat z baru? Radši to ani nechtěl odhadovat. Co mu to udělá, když jednou on odveze Wilsona?

Vkročil do hospody a pohled mu okamžitě padl na barový pult, na němž se nacházel jeho přítel. Samozřejmě ne celý, seděl na židli, ale horní polovinou těla spočíval na stole. Před ním stál prázdný půllitr. Takhle se ale mohl zřídit jedině tvrdým, usoudil House. Zaujal místo vedle Wilsona a chvíli přemýšlel, proč se ten trouba opil. Běžně to nedělal, maximálně u něj doma, když prožíval rozvod nebo rozchod.

"Dáte si něco?" přitočil se k Housovi barman.

"Kafe tady pro Casanovu," kývl směrem ke spícímu Wilsonovi.

Zanedlouho byl požadovaný horký nápoj před ním. Zkusmo do mladšího muže drcnul, čímž z něj vymámil akorát téměř roztomilé zachrochtání, nad kterým se House musel pousmát. Pak ale dostal nápad. Postavil se a rychlým pohybem posunul židli k sobě. Účinek se dostavil okamžitě.

Wilson vyskočil na nohy a překvapeně vyheknul.

"Ty už jdeš?" zeptal se House jen tak mimochodem a znovu se posadil. Wilson mu věnoval pohled, který by se dal zařadit jak mezi vrcholně nasrané tak mezi ironické, a vyšplhal se zpět na židli. House mu před nos postavil kafe. Wilson ho vyklopil do sebe, ani nemrknul.

"Hej, tohle není vodka, abys to do sebe lil na jeden zátah," zaprotestoval House, ale spíše to udělal jen proto, aby udržel Wilsonovu pozornost, než že by ho to vážně popudilo.

"Ještě něco si přejete?" otázal se barman, House mu ovšem místo objednávky zaplatil za kafe a následně i za Wilsonův chlast. Postavil se, opřel se o hůl a čekal, až se jeho přítel zvedne taky. Wilson tedy zkusil, jak je na tom jeho stabilita, chvíli se zdálo být všechno v pořádku, ale pak jej gravitace zasáhla v plné síle a onkolog musel hledat oporu jinde. Neomylně se rozhodl pro House.

Nejprve se o něj jen opřel a než House stačil zareagovat, obtočil kolem něj paže a objal jej.

House zapřemýšlel, jestli ho má ze sebe setřást, počkat až spadne sám, nebo se se svou bídnou pozicí smířit. Jak tak dumal nad dvěma lákavými možnostmi a třetí přijatelnou, nevšiml si, že Wilson zvedl hlavu z jeho hrudníku a prohlížel si ho. Zaregistroval jej, až když promluvil.

"Jsem rád, že jsi pro mě přišel, Housi," díval se mu společensky unavený přítel do očí.

"Já si to nějak vyberu, neměj pochyby," odpověděl House, vyvedený z míry Wilsonovým chováním. Těkal pohledem z jednoho hnědého oka do druhého a děsil se, co mu ještě Wilson ve svém stavu chce říci…

Ale Wilson už toho na srdci mnoho neměl.

"Díky," hlesl, pousmál se, a aniž by dal Housovi prostor k reakci, přitiskl svá ústa na jeho.

Housova první myšlenka vypadala přibližně jako chorál "hallelujah" a vzápětí Wilsonův polibek opětoval. Ani se nemusel snažit vynutit si přístup do jeho úst, Wilson sám své rty pootevřel a hladově přivítal jeho jazyk, nechal jej prozkoumat nové území a pak se s ním mazlil tak něžně, že to House zaskočilo. Jak někdo mohl zároveň líbat tak náruživě ale jemně zároveň?

S hlasitým mlasknutím se jejich ústa oddělila, načež Wilsonova hlava opět padla na Housova prsa. House chvíli stál, zbaven své běžné sebejistoty, a zíral do prázdna. Musel konstatovat, že Wilson opět potvrdil svůj status v jeho životě. Byl jediný člověkem, který jej dokázal příjemně překvapit.

"Kde máš klíče, ty nadrženče?" zeptal se House spíše sebe, jelikož od Wilsona jakoukoliv použitelnou informaci mohl čekat jen těžko.

"Tady," odpověděl mu barman a podal mu klíče od auta, na tváři pobavený úsměv. "Takovou šou navečer jsem si vždycky přál," zazubil se.

House jej poslal do háje a s menšími obtížemi se dostal na ulici. Zadíval se na klíče ve své dlani. Mohl Wilsona jednoduše hodit do auta, nechat ho, ať se vyspí, a sám jet domů na motorce. Pak se podíval na muže, jenž se o něj opíral. Který jej před chvílí políbil…

Ještě se o mně bude povídat, že mám srdce, pomyslel si znechuceně, ale i přesto se vydal směrem k motorce. Proplesknul Wilsona, který na něj ospale zamžoural.

"Budeš se mě držet kolem pasu. Když spadneš, tak se pro tebe vracet nebudu a nechám tě, ať si tě ráno vyzvednou popeláři, když si tě spletou se smetím," snažil se mluvit zřetelně, aby to jeho přítel pobral. Ten moment nechápavě koukal, pak zazíral na motorku a na tváři se mu usadil zděšený výraz. Než ale stihl cokoliv namítnout, House už na ní seděl a startoval.

Wilson si uvědomil, že zřejmě nemá na vybranou a tak se poslušně usadil za Housem, objal jej kolem pasu, obličej opřel o místo mezi lopatkami a v rychlosti se pomodlil. Ovšem ani se moc nestihl bát, jelikož cesta utekla nesmírně rychle a brzy stanuli před dveřmi do Housova bytu.

Wilson se vpotácel dovnitř, House za nimi zavřel a zmizel v chodbě. Než se Wilson vzpamatoval, kde že se to nachází, byly mu na hlavu hozeny peřiny a známý zvuk bouchnutí dveří mu dal vědět, že House s ním pro dnešek skončil.

House ze sebe shodil většinu oblečení a vlezl do postele. Věřil, že Wilson si už poradí, opil se u něj doma už kolikrát, takže na toaletu trefí a gauč snad ani minout nemohl. Sotva však House zavřel oči, k uším mu dolehl vrznutí pantů. Nejprve chtěl popuzeně něco zavrčet, než šel pro Wilsona, tak si vzal několik Vicodinů, a měl v úmyslu jejich účinek využít především k ničím nerušenému spánku, ale nemohl si pomoct, zajímalo jej, co mu přišel Wilson sdělit. Že by se přišel omluvit? Tak brzy?

Pozoroval lehce vrávorající siluetu svého přítele, který neomylně zamířil přímo k němu. Podařilo se mu vybrat zatáčku, načež se vyškrábal na postel, a aniž by se House zeptal, uvelebil se na něm. Hlavu si stejně jako předtím položil na jeho hrudník, objal jej a nakonec spokojeně vzdychnul.

House opět napadly myšlenky na to, že by jej shodil na zem, ale… Wilson hřál. Hřál jiným způsobem než peřina, než děvky, co si najímal, hřál prostě opravdově. Váhavě umístil ruku na jeho záda, čímž Wilsona znovu přiměl k aktivitě.

Myslel, že už spí, ale svůj omyl si uvědomil v momentě, když se mu do očí zadívaly hnědé hloubky a když se jeho rtů opět dotkly ty druhé, jemnější. Nevěděl, co má dělat ani co si myslet, takhle se Wilson nikdy nechoval a vůbec se neprojevoval tak, že by o něj měl zájem. Ale nehodlal nad tím přemýšlet, pohnutky jeho přítele stejně většinou nechápal, takže jen přijímal, co mu Wilson právě v tuto chvíli nabízel.

I přes narušení soukromí vzal za vděk tou teplou náručí a lehkými polibky, i kdyby to bylo to jediné, co by měl od Wilsona dostat.


End file.
